In the related art, there has been known an image processing device that generates image data in which a captured image is projected onto a three-dimensional object, converts the image data into an image viewed from a set point of view, and outputs the image as an output image. See, e.g., JP 2006-253872A (Reference 1) and WO 2012/017560 (Reference 2).
In this type of image processing device, for example, it is meaningful that a position of an object included in an output image is more easily recognized.